


Newt?

by xelated (orphan_account)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xelated
Summary: i swear things are gonna get more interesting soon, I just needed to get the reunion scenes sorted and then all the drama will come into play.i also have no idea if I'm gonna have a happy or sad ending, and i don't know if i'll have them in school (i probably will)BTW updates will be random depending on the time i have between school work, and if i have inspiration





	1. Chapter 1

JUST SOME QUICK INFO

AGES:

SOPHMORES:

LIAM (16)  
SONYA (15)  
MASON (16)  
COREY (16)  
NOLAN (may appear idk) (16)  
GABE (may appear idk) (16)  
ALEC (may appear idk) (15)  
AIDAN (OC may appear idk) (15)

JUNIORS:  
(ALL 17)

NEWT  
THOMAS  
MINHO  
SCOTT  
ISAAC  
LYDIA  
ALLISON  
MALIA  
KIRA  
THEO  
JACKSON  
ETHAN

SENIORS:  
GALLY (18)

DEREK (23)  
JORDAN (24)

\--

This story will probably go till the senior scribe :)

\--

i also have no idea if i'm gonna kill off somebody yet  
( i most likely will tho )

ANYWAY ON WITH DA STORY:

It had been exactly one year since Thomas had returned home, but Thomas never celebrated unlike his friends and family. They never knew what really happened the day he returned, he never wanted to tell them because he was fine with keeping his guilt to himself.

He was currently settled on the couch with a glass of cola just watching all his friends socialize and laugh while he was there wallowing in grief.

"hey why so glum chum" Scott came and sat next to the boy with a grin on his face

"nothin'" was the short reply

"Hey come on its the anniversary of your return, yours and Minho's!" Scott was confused as to why Thomas was so down "Lighten up!"

that was when Thomas snapped.

"Yeah well today isn't just the anniversary of us coming home, Ok!" He yelled causing everyone to stare at him with worry and confusion, Minho knew what was going on. The one thing that could put any of the gladers down. Minho approached Thomas as his eyes were watering but still filled with anger,

"Hey man" Minho placed a hand on Thomas' shoulder and the latter just stared at it until Minho placed a hand on Thomas' cheek and turned his head to face him.

"I get it, ok. he was one of my most trusted friends, one of my best friends" at this point Minho's eyes had also begun to water. "I know you cared so much about him but-"

"I killed him Minho!" Thomas blurted out, once this was said everyones eyes widened in shock including Minho's

"What? Thomas what are you on about?"

"I killed him i- i stabbed h-him" his voice broke as he said the last words, Minho's heart was breaking for his friend "he didn't want to become like them and he made me promise h-he gave me this" Thomas reached into his pocket and pulled out an old piece of paper, unfolded it and handed it to Minho, the boy took it with shaky hands and began to unfold it when he noticed the red spot on the corner. blood.

once he opened it up he read through it, eyes wide,

"oh god" he whispered, he looked to Thomas who was staring at his feet and fiddling with the hem of his shirt whilst his pack was stood silently.

"what does it say?" Liam asked nervously, Minho looked to Thomas who just nodded. Minho cleared his throat and began

"Kill me. If you've ever been my friend, kill me."  
"what the hell?! That's a sadistic kind of thing to ask!" Scott yelled with rage. Thomas just stared right at Scott rage bubbling inside him, he charged at Scott and tackled him to the ground which shocked everyone out of their silence  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!" Scott had never seen Thomas so angry and began to tremble  
"NEWT WAS THE FIRST GUY TO BELIEVE IN ME WHEN I GOT TO THE GLADE!" Thomas was breathing deeply he let go of Scott and sat on the floor "I- I" he took another deep breath  
"I _loved_ him"  
Minho smiled finally glad that the idiotic shuck face finally acknowledged his feeling but at the same time he felt devastated for Thomas because Newt wasn't here to say the same three words back.  
Newt had come to Minho way back in the Glade and admitted that he thought he liked Thomas but was too scared to tell him.  
Minho walked to Thomas and sat by him slinging an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, Scott felt a stab of guilt and jealousy yet he still took a step back.  
"Thomas who was he?" Lydia asked softly but Thomas just took a quick glance then turned away so Minho took over  
"He was the second in command back in the Glade" he made sure he had everyone's attention before continuing  
"He was the one of the first guys to be sent up and he was one of my best friends. We used run the maze together before he jacked up his leg" Thomas winced remembering how Newt told him about his suicide attempt "after that he took care the gardens and tended to keep to himself. Once Thomas got sent up most of the Gladers were wary of him but not Newt. He always gave the greenies the benefit of the doubt but with Thomas it was different, Newt wanted to help even though everything kind of went to crap after he came up" both he and Thomas let out a small laugh "after Newt made Thomas a runner they always had each others backs, it was real special what they had I don't think anything could beat it"  
Everyone stood or sat in silence and pitied the two gladers they'd been through so much-too much-  
A knock at the door disrupted the silence and Liam excused himself to go get it.  
He opened the door to reveal a boy around Thomas' age.  
Minho turned to look at who it was and let out gasp

"No way"


	2. Chapter 2

"No way"  
Minho pulled Thomas up with him and when Thomas saw who was at the door his expression matched Minho's  
"Gally?!" They said in unison said boy just nodded  
"That's not all" Gally said as he moved to the side to reveal someone Thomas and Minho never thought they'd see again.  
Newt.  
When the blonde boy saw the pair weren't talking and the other people in the room were confused he decided to speak up  
"Hey Tommy"  
"Is it really you? Oh god" Thomas let out a cry as he ran to Newt and pulled him into a tight hug  
"it's really me" Newt and Thomas we're both crying at this point "hey Tommy loosen the grip I'm not going anywhere" near chuckled  
"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did what I did I shouldn't have done it I'm so so sorry I-" Newt smiles as Thomas rambled on before pulling away from the rambling brunette and holding his face in his hands  
"I'm okay, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere"  
Thomas' mind was running through so many thoughts he was shaking so Newt did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed him.

And Thomas kissed back.

There were no fireworks, no big explosion, just utter bliss. Once they pulled apart Newt looked over Thomas' shoulder to see a lot of confused faces, he tapped the other boys shoulder who then turned to see the same thing  
"I'm newt" the pack all looked at one another  
"Aren't you supposed to be you know, dead" Dereks deep voice came from the back of the room.  
"Yeah, I don't even really know how I'm alive either. One minute I asked Tommy to do the worst thing I could've asked and the next thing I know I'm waking in the middle of a damn forest on a tree stump with burns" newt lifted his sleeve to show the others the burns on his forearms and pulled his shirt up to show the more severe ones on his stomach "I wandered around for a while until I bumped into Gally, we've been trying to find you guys for about 2 weeks now"  
"The nemeton" Derek said lowly  
"The what now?" Newts expression contorted into one of confusion so Derek continued  
"Let me put this simply, it's like a magical tree, it attracts the supernatural, it's like a beacon"  
"So why the bloody hell did I end up there?"  
"Maybe you're like us" Derek added  
"And what are you exactly?" Everyone looked to Thomas, Minho and Gally questioningly  
"It's ok we can trust him" Thomas said with a smile and with that Scott stepped forward and shifted.  
Newt just raised an eyebrow "so what are you?" Everyone was shocked into silence that he wasn't surprised  "what? Oh come on I've seen some pretty weird crap over the years"  
"Werewolves, werecoyotes, hellhounds, banshees, kitsunes, hunters. All of us are one of those" Thomas answered  
"So which are Tommy?"

"Human and a hunter in training"

"What about everyone else? I don't anyone's names or what they are" Newt asks

"Well I'm Derek, I'm a beta werewolf"

"The names Malia and I'm a werecoyote"

"Hi, I'm Kira and I'm a kitsune or fox whichever's easier to remember I guess" she smiled shyly, newt liked her she seemed nice. Newt turned to Liam next

"Liam and I'm a beta werewolf too"

"Lydia, I'm the Banshee" newt could tell Lydia wasn't only pretty but also deadly

"Isaac, beta werewolf"

"I'm Theo a chimera, part werewolf part werecoyote"

"Scott, alpha werewolf"

"Jackson, part werewolf part kanima"

"Ethan, werewolf"

"I'm Mason and I'm human and Corey would be here but he's working on a school project with Alec -whos a beta- and Nolan who's human, he's a chimera too"

"And I'm Allison, the Hunter" Allison seemed like a sweet person but newt could see she could probably beat anyone's ass if she needed to.

"So is that everyone?" Newt asked Thomas after everyone had introduced themselves  
"Well there's Peter but he's kind of a psychopath, oh and there's Parrish"  
"Parrish, I swear I've heard that before" newt said  
"Maybe you knew him before the trials" Minho suggested  
"Yeah maybe" Newt gives a small smile, the name Parrish just staying in the back of his mind.

 

"well if you are like us then you'll need to see Deaton tomorrow"

"always straight to the point as usual Derek" Thomas chuckled then turned to Newt "but he is right we need to make sure"

"yeah sure i mean what else am i meant to do, i mean i was dead until a couple weeks ago" Newt sighs as Thomas looks down sadly luckily Newt didn't see, but Lydia did.

"Hey Thomas can i talk to you for a sec" Lydia asks even though she was already dragging him away from Newt who was laughing quietly when Allison Approached him

"Hey" she smiled

"hey, Allison right" Newt replied and Allison nodded with a grin

"so you're British, and that accent is to die for"

"Yep and i seem to get that a lot" The pair continued to talk while Lydia taken Thomas upstairs, when they stopped Lydia began

"You know he doesn't blame you, and you got to stop blaming yourself"

"I- I just can't stop thinking about it, i really hope he's ok i mean from all the shit we went through during the maze he deserves a break" he sighs and rubs his face with his hands

"Hey everything's gonna work out, I know it will, and I'm usually right about this stuff" Lydia nudged Thomas who looked a bit happier but she knew he was still carrying a ton of guilt on his back, she decided to leave it and let Thomas have a nice night with his newly returned friends. As they went back downstairs they found Newt and Minho talking about running the maze with his other friends

"back then, when it was just me, Alby and Min we would run as often as we could, it was a great way to release all these built up emotions i guess" Minho nodded in agreement

"do you miss it?" Liam asks

"Yeah, i do. a lot actually" Newt rubbed the back of his neck " I didn't think i'd miss it so much though, there were days in the Glade where I'd see the runners leave and i wish i could just go out there to and just be free" he smiled to himself

"I don't know if you'll like me asking but how did you know.. hurt your leg?" Liam was so intrigued by Newts stories he couldn't help it and that earned him a harsh glare from Thomas, Gally and Minho

"Its fine guys they would find out eventually" Newt took a deep breathe before continuing

"well back in the beginning when there was only about 10 of us we had few groups like cooks, med-jacks, builders, slicers and runners. I was a runner, the keeper of the runners actually."

"wait you were the keeper? why didn't you tell me" Thomas asked confused

"yeah i guess i never saw the point in telling you sorry Tommy" Newt smiled apologetically

"anyway a little over a year of being stuck in the Glade we'd lost so many people and i was overwhelmed"

 

**-FLASHBACK-**

 

_Newt had just woken up from yet another nightmare. He rubbed his face with his hands before exiting his bed and going outside. he could tell it was almost time for the runners to get up and go out into the maze, and only a few minutes later he saw Minho walk up to him tiredly_

"Hey Newt" _Minho yawned and sat beside the blonde boy_

"mornin" _was the short reply_

"You ok man? you've been quieter than usual" _Newt was met with Minho's worried eyes and just shook his head_

"Yeah i'm ok just realising how many people we've lost. spoiler alert, its a lot" _his voice was bitter and that made Minho cringe, he always liked Newts voice, it was always somehow positive, always made the glimmer of hope he had shine a bit brighter._

"Well hey we're out in the maze today so you better get ready partner" _Minho stood and made his way back to the homestead and Newt watched him as he went, sighing he too stood, brushed off his pants and followed the boy into the homestead._

-

_After grabbing their running gear and a bite to eat the pair made their way to the doors of the maze followed by a few Gladers including Alby and Gally. The four were closer than most of the others since they were some of the first in the Glade._

"Have a good run out there today guys" _Alby said and patted the two on their arms_

"Come back safe you shanks" _Gally spoke with a deep morning voice, Alby and Gally never had to see the runners off in the morning but they felt like they had to in case something happened. Newt and Minho smiled at the two then they looked to each other and nodded before jogging into the Maze._

-

_Newt and Minho were on their way back remembering the turns they took. As they approached the doors they spotted Alby who was soon accompanied by Gally and various other gladers. They entered the Glade giving a quick hug to the boys at the doors before running off to the map room. The boys charted their routes then headed back towards the Glade._

"You find anything?" _Alby asked and Minho just nodded then handed Alby a piece of ripped clothing_ "Nicks?" _he asked even though he already knew the answer, Minho nodded in confirmation and Newt just stared at the material in Alby's hands before turning on his heel and walking into the forest, to the deadheads._

_Some Gladers said hi to Newt but he ignored them and continued on. Alby had asked Minho to follow Newt and make sure he was ok, even though both of them knew he wasn't._

_Newt arrived at the doors on the other side of the Glade and just stared at them for a good few minutes, then he took off into the maze turning left then right, right then left until he reached one of the walls where the ivy almost reached the top._  
 _Minho has seen Newt enter the maze and was instantly more worried 'what the hell does he think he's doing?' He thought to himself, he was tempted to run back to camp and tell Alby but decided against it since the doors would close soon. He followed the echoes of the blondes footsteps but he lost Newt as the boy took turns too quickly even for him._  
 _Meanwhile Newt took one last look at the way he came before his hands grasped the vines and began to climb up the wall, up and up, he just kept climbing till he reached the top of the ivy._  
 _He looked up tears threatening to fall_  
"I don't know who you people are, but I hope you're happy. I hope you get a real buggin' kick out of watching us suffer. And then you can die and go to hell. This is on you."  
_He took a shaky breathe then,_

_He jumped._

_Unfortunately things never seemed to go Newts way. His foot caught in the ivy which caused Newt to land awkwardly on the hard stone below when he made contact with the ground he let out a strangled yell and clutched his leg close. There was blood all around him then he yelled_  
"I hate you! I hate you!" _His voice broke and tears flowed down his face._

 _Minho turned his head sharply to the sound of the scream and bolted towards it, he turned corner after corner before stumbling upon a sight he wished he hadn't._  
 _Newt, his best friend, his brother, leg clutched close to his body, a pool of blood forming around him._  
 _Minho pauses for a short moment before rushing towards Newt and falling to his knees next to him._  
"Newt- god why" _Minho was choking on his words and Newt looked into his eyes and Minho could see the sadness in them._  
"Leave me Min, please just go!" _Newts breathes we ragged_  
"No way in hell Newt! Come we have to go the doors are gonna close soon!" _The desperation in Minho voice was as clear as day._  
 _"Minho- I- I cant" Newt sounded so lost and it broke Minho's heart._  
"No. I'm taking you back I can't lose you! You're my best friend, my brother and I'm not giving up on you" _his voice rose and before Newt could respond Minho had hauled him up which led Newt to gasp as his leg was moved quickly._  
 _Minho supported Newt as the two made their way back, Minho hadn't remembered the route from the entrance Newt and he had originally come through so he tracked his way back to the main entrance. Every so often they would stumble but they got back up until they were up to the last stretch, but that was when Newt fell._  
 _Minho looked to his friend then to the doors that were beginning to creak. The dark haired boy yelled at the top of his voice_ "HELP! HELP!" _This caught Gally's attention who was stood near the doors. His eyes widened at the sight as he called to Alby due to all the commotion many other gladers made their way to the pair._  
 _Minho pulled Newt up again who's breathe was shallow and shaky. Gally ran into the maze not caring about the possibility of being trapped, he helped Minho with Newt and then ran as fast as they could to the doors_  
 _They made it through with seconds to spare and they all collapsed onto the ground. Clint and Jeff rushed to the blonde who was struggling to breathe and carried him to the homestead, the boys were all whispering to each other while Newt was carried off_  
"Shut it!" _Alby's voice put a stop to the whisperings_ "I don't want to hear anyone- ANYONE talking about this, now get back to work!" _He said whilst the group dispersed._

 

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

 

Newt looked around at everyone's faces as he finished talking, Allison and Lydia where sat closer together than before, Derek stood in the back but a sad expression clouded his face, Minho was staring at the floor eyes closed while Thomas looked at Newt a single tear fell from his eye.  
Theo had a hold of Liam's hand and looked to him with concern, Kira was in shock and Isaac was leaning into Scott for comfort who gladly gave it, Malia just watched Newt numbly.  
"Well" Newt coughed to break the silence "that's enough of my bloody sob story"  
"Yeah I err I'll call Stilinski and see where he is" Derek grumbled and walked of into the kitchen. A few minutes passed before everyone drifted into small conversations, Thomas made his way to Newt the latter looked up as he saw the brunette approach him.  
"I wish you never had to do that Newt" Thomas sighed  
"Hey it's fine, I mean everything thin happens for a reason and even though I hated it back then I was given a second chance, and without that second chance I would've never met you" Newts time of voice calmed Thomas who sat beside Newt hand in hand in a comfortable silence until Derek came back through the door.  
"I called the Sheriff and he's on his way back with Parrish and his sister" Derek informed everyone who nodded  
"I didn't know Parrish had a sister" Lydia said  
"I don't think anyone did Lyds" Allison laughed softly "if anyone were to know it'd be you" she finished  
-  
10 minutes later the sound of the door being opened made everyone turn their heads, Stilinski soon entered and behind him came Parrish and a Blonde teenage girl around 15 years old.  
Newt stared at them with confusion, he could've sworn he knew who they were. He continued to ponder on this until a voice broke his train of thought.

 

"Newt?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear things are gonna get more interesting soon, I just needed to get the reunion scenes sorted and then all the drama will come into play.  
> i also have no idea if I'm gonna have a happy or sad ending, and i don't know if i'll have them in school (i probably will)
> 
>  
> 
> BTW updates will be random depending on the time i have between school work, and if i have inspiration

"Newt?"

said boys eyes widened when his name was called. "oh my god is it- is it really you?" The girls eyes were shining with tears as she took a step towards him, whilst Parrish just stood frozen in his place. The pack (which includes Thomas, Minho and Gally) looked from the girl to Newt

Then something in Newts head clicked.

"Sonya?" it was barely a whisper but she heard it and ran to Newt and pulled him into a tight embrace and Newt happily returned it. Sonya buried her head into Newts neck and the boy could feel the hot tears dripping onto his neck but he couldn't bring himself to care. Thomas, along with Minho and Gally smiled fondly at the two, they were happy for their friend, happy that he'd found his family.

The siblings pulled apart and stood staring at each other in disbelief, Newt was indescribably happy, not once had he believed he had a little sister but he was glad he had been gifted with one.

"Bloody hell this is like some cliche movie moment" Newt laughed as Sonya wiped her eyes. Newt was then aware of the older man's presence in the door way.

"Jordan" although his voice was shaky he spoke louder than before, Newts voice seemed to shock Parrish out of his trance and only seconds later was Newt once again pulled into a pair of arms. Few moments passed and Newt was face to face with his older brother, but then Newt frowned because when he looked into Jordan's eyes all he saw was guilt. Jordan noticed this 

"what?" he chuckled lightly

"You feel guilty" was the short to the point answer and reminded Thomas of Derek

"huh? wha- what do you-" before he could finish Newt interrupted him

"I can see it in your eyes, i've spent years understanding emotions and yours is so clearly guilt" This took Jordan by surprise, Newt looked at him not caring about anyone else at the moment. Jordan sighed and sat on the couch beside Lydia and opposite Newt who took his place next to Thomas again.

"You weren't supposed to be taken" Jordan looked down and a lot of the others in the room seemed even more intrigued - even Derek - 

"but they took you anyway saying you'd make a 'good control subject' whatever that means. They knocked me out just after i saw you being dragged out by those monsters"

"what about Sonya?" Newt asked 

"you helped her get a hiding spot under the floor. I should've done more to stop them, I'm your big brother I'm supposed to help you out- protect you, but i couldn't and I'm sorry" Jordan's voice was almost a whisper as he finished

"Hey it was not your fault ok, bad things happen but all that matters is that we're back here together, all of us" Newt took Thomas' hand and looked to the others "as a family" he finished. 

"huh, who would've thought Newt could be such a softie" Minho grinned leading many of the teens to laugh.

"well its late guys we should all head to bed" Stilinski said looking at all the tired faces in the room, everyone nodded in agreement.

"yeah i got to get back and make sure Corey and Nolan haven't collapsed from the exposure of Alec's rambling" Mason stood along with Liam and Theo, they all said their goodbyes. Malia was next to leave along with Derek, then Kira, then Jackson and Ethan, and lastly Allison and Lydia who both gave Newt a quick hug but Allison whispered to Newt

"I'm so glad you're home i've never seen Thomas so happy" and out the door the girls went

"I'm actually on a nightshift tonight Newt so I'll see you and Sonya tomorrow, it is ok that they can stay?" Jordan politely asked

"yes it's all good deputy, boys we have Thomas' room and a spare, so one of you is going to have to sleep on the couch" Noah smiled apologetically, who went off to get pillows and covers

"I'll take the couch!" Sonya said rather excitedly and the others looked at her like she was insane "I always loved sleeping on couches, and plus i can practically sleep anywhere"

"ok.. well Scott you ok with sharing with Isaac?" Scott just nodded and head on up the stairs and Noah came back with the pillows and blankets. "Newt?" 

"of course Tommy" Newt said goodnight to Sonya and followed Thomas upstairs 

-

Thomas and Newt came up to the bedroom door and Thomas opened the door for Newt 

"Thanks Tommy" 

"No problem, and excuse the mess and the.. well the crime board" Thomas closed the door behind him and looked to see Newts reaction to his room, the blonde looked fascinated.

"This is amazing Tommy, maybe one day we can solve a mystery together" Thomas laughed while Newt ran his fingers along various strings going from picture to picture. Thomas just watched the boy look at the board with a mesmerized expression, his eyes darting from one picture to another. Thomas quietly left the room to grab an extra pillow and blanket and when he returned Newt was sat cross legged on his bed rubbing his knuckles which Thomas now noticed were bruised.

"What happened to your knuckles?" Newt looked up in surprise 

"oh- I well , i got angry" Thomas' confused face let Newt know he needed more information "when i woke up i was mad i was still here" his voice got quiet by the end. Thomas sighed and sat beside Newt and took his hand

"It's ok" Thomas stroked Newts blue and purple knuckles, said boy turned and looked at Thomas in surprised 

"what?" Newts voice was almost a whisper

"look Newt you've been to hell and back, i get that you wouldn't want to be thrown back into this" Thomas' tone was soft and understanding something that made Newt feel relaxed and calm

"I'm glad i was thrown back into this because if i wasn't i wouldn't have seen you or Minho or Gally again" Newt leant his head on Thomas' shoulder while the latter rested his head on top of Newts.

They stayed like that for a while until Thomas said they should probably get some rest Newt happily agreed 

"you can take the bed" Thomas stood up but Newt grabbed his hand and uttered one simple word

"stay" the brunette obliged and lay beside Newt, one arm draped over the boys waist, and his face nestled in the crook of the blondes neck.

The two boys fell asleep like this, and in that moment,

 

They were at peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler chapter I guess (but the end has some things that explain stuff) it has some cute lil moments too. Minho & Sonya have a friendship that I enjoy writing about since it’s so random, I also love Allison and Newt as friends for some reason.  
> Btw I’m trying to finish the next chapter this weekend bc I’m seeing TDC again and it’ll give me more motivation bc I’ll be sad and emotional and needing to vent.  
> I also updated the way Newt died to fit what happens in the movie :)

Sonya yawned and tucked her blonde hair behind her ears before getting up, stretching and walking to the kitchen where the faint smell of bacon and eggs was coming from. As she entered the kitchen she saw Minho, Noah and Jordan - who was slumped over the table in exhaustion-  
"Mornin everyone" she said as cheerily as possible, Jordan muttered a 'morning' and tried to smile but failed miserably but Sonya just chuckled lightly and went to sit opposite to where Minho was frying eggs and bacon  
"Smells good flaminho"  
"Sonya come on will you ever let that go!"  
"nope never" she grinned evilly. There was a time last year where Minho asked Sonya to take him to cool places that he hadn't had a chance to go to, one of those was a zoo.  
They had been around most of the zoo and Minho hadn't taken a big interest in any of the animals until he saw the 'magical pink birds' as he put it. Sonya spent an hour waiting for Minho and had nicknamed him flaminho since his love of the bird was so random, the boy pretended to hate it but Sonya was one of his closest friends now and he couldn't be mad at her.  
"So Sonya, hows Aidan?" He smirked . Aidan was a cute boy in most of Sonya's classes, they had worked together in projects and it was safe to say she had fallen for the boy with the chestnut brown hair and the beautiful brown eyes. Sonya had been surprised when he asked her to be his partner, she'd always thought he would want to go with one of his mates or the popular girls, but no he chose her and that meant a lot to her.  
They had become close and she'd told him about Newt going missing and he said she should have hope and that lost things have a way of finding themselves back where they belong, it seemed he was right and she made a mental note to tell him about Newt returning and to thank him for giving her hope.  
"He's good as usual, and with the dance coming up I think I may ask him or drop some hints I don't know yet but I'd love it if he went with me" Sony and Minho were always involved in each others love lives since they were both equally nosey  
"Don't worry I'm sure he'll ask you, he'd be an idiot not to "

—

Thomas was the first to wake up slightly dazed, once his eyes adjusted to the light he looked at the blonde, he looked so calm and it was as if he was a normal teen that had a normal life.  
Huh, normal.  
Thomas had long forgotten that word since it held no meaning in his life, a life that would never be, could never be normal.  
Thomas gently pushed Newts fringe out of his eyes which caused Newt to let out a soft sigh. He eventually opened his eyes only to be met by Thomas' the two both smiled at each other before Thomas leant down and gave Newt a tentative kiss which the latter practically melted into.  
"We would probably get up now"  
Newt - who's eyes were once again shut - only hummed in response " I think I smell bacon" newts eyes cracked open a little bit to see Thomas grinning with raised eyebrows  
"Ugh fine. But only because I love you Tommy, but not as much as I love bacon" and with that Newt bolted out of bed leaving a slightly confused Thomas to race after him.  
The pair came crashing down the stairs in a fit of laughter which caught Sonya and Minho's attention, they both smiled at the boys, happy they were back together.  
"Flaminho has been cooking up a storm in here!" Sonya said, newt looked between her and Minho with a confused expression  
"Stupid nickname your sister gave me"  
"It's because big tough boy Minho is in love with the magical pink birds!" Sonya was enjoying every moment of this and everyone could tell.  
"Woah you made Minho embarrassed, please teach me your ways dear sister" Newt bowed dramatically,  
"Teach you I will" Sonya said imitating Yoda making Thomas laugh and again the blonde was lost in confusion  
"Ok you are so watching Star Wars as soon as possible" Thomas was scarily serious as was Sonya  
"ok galaxy nerds, breakfast is served" Minho dishes out the food that everyone including Jordan who was now more awake but still a bit out of it.  
Only a few minutes after they had finished their breakfast there was a knock at the door, Jordan got up to answer because Thomas was sat on the couch running his hands through Newts hair since the latter had his head in Thomas' lap, and Minho was arguing with Sonya.  
"Oh hey Derek, come-" Derek just walked past Jordan and into the house with not a care in the world, Derek turned his attention towards an unfamiliar laugh and walked over to it to find it belonged to the mysterious blonde boy he didn't know much about. He had his head in Thomas' lap and the sight of it made Derek feel a pang of jealousy.

  
Thomas was laughing at something Newt said when he looked up

"Oh hey Derek" Thomas smiled and Derek returned the gesture then returned his attention to Newt who also gave a kind smile to Derek who just scowled at him. Newt averted his eyes away from the grumpy man sadly.

"we're meeting Scott and the others at the clinic so we need to get going"

"ugh fine, up you get newt"

"damn, i was comfortable Tommy" Newt complained with a joking tone as he sat up and fixed his hair, Thomas got up after and went to grab their jackets and boots. Derek had noticed Thomas' style had changed after he came back, he wore plainer shirts - there certain occasions that he sported a plaid shirt - and always wore his battered brown boots. The other small thing he noticed was the necklace that Thomas always had around his neck, he remembered when Thomas had lost it the boy was crying for a straight hour until they found it.

Newt was left with Derek glaring at him which made Newt slightly uncomfortable, strangely this situation was more unnerving than when he was being injected with god knows what at the labs after the maze. Thomas returned and swiftly sat on the couch next to Newt nudging his should noticing how tense Newt looked. the brunette handed Newt his boots and jacket who then proceeded to pull on his boots

"You still have those?" Newt said noticing the all too familiar boots

"er yeah, I mean i couldn't just forget everything that happened and well these boots got me through the scorch and the city so it didn't seem right to get rid of them"

"I get it, to be honest i wish i had something to remember the adventure from hell" newt chuckled

"actually-" Thomas reached into his shirt and pulled out the necklace "You have this"

"Y-you kept that?" Derek was beyond confused

"yeah, it was the last thing you gave to me before.. everything, it meant too much" So newt gave him the necklace, what a surprise Derek thought. "And the letter, i read it every damn day that you were gone" Thomas voice cracked and Newt just took his hand

"do you want the necklace back you can-" Newt cut him off

"No Tommy, keep it, please" Thomas nodded and tucked it back in his shirt before pulling his jacket on

"Oh and Newt, i brought this back too" Thomas held up the brown jacket Newt had worn almost everyday after the scorch

"bloody hell Tommy you're full of surprises" Newt quickly kissed him then put on the all too familiar jacket "damn i've missed this"

"come on you two, enough of the nostalgia we have places to be" Derek pushed past the boys roughly

  
"who shoved a stick up his ass?" Thomas just laughed at Newts comment and pulled him along and out the house but only after yelling at Minho and Sonya to quit arguing and come with them.

-

"Ok I get that you're all are a little bit animalistic but I didn't think you'd go to a vets clinic. Well unless you were classed as pets" Gally said, he'd had the others pick him up on the way so he didn't have to walk.  
"Just hurry up" Derek growled, Thomas was starting to get irritated by how hostile Derek was being to his friends.  
The small group entered the clinic to be met by the rest of the pack all in various spots around the room, Newt already noticed 3 people he didn't recognise so he thought they must've been the guys working on their project. Scott looked up at their arrival then ushered them in  
"Ok Corey, Nolan, Alec this is Newt and Gally" Scott said pointing to the boys "Newt, Gally meet Corey, Nolan and Alec" Gally nodded respectively towards them Newt gave a small wave but then shrunk back into Thomas.  
Newt was nervous to say the least, all these people that have probably known Thomas longer, and wouldn't want any outsider to be this close to Thomas.  
Thomas walked off with Scott to talk with a man who he assumed to be the vet, so he was left stood awkwardly on his own. Allison being the angel she is noticed this and swiftly went to join him  
"Hey you okay Newt?" She asked turning to him  
"Yeah I guess" he mumbled, hoping his answer would be enough - it wasn't -  
"Come with me" Allison dragged Newt outside into the almost empty car park "what's going on? You were so at ease yesterday but today you're all anxious" Allison was looking at him with worry he sighed "Yeah I know, it's just, I feel like I don't fit here ya know? I mean you've all known Tommy longer than I can probably even imagine and Derek is always glaring at me any chance he gets, I just feel like an outsider" Newt was staring at his feet and fiddling with his sleeves then Allison spoke  
"Hey you shouldn't feel out of place, yes we may have known Thomas longer but that doesn't mean we know him better. He's been through the unimaginable with you, Minho and Gally, I know Scott hates to admit it but you probably know the most about him spare a few things from before his disappearance. And Derek is always grumpy but I think I know why he's taken to disliking you"  
"Why?"  
"Him and Stiles had an" she paused trying to find the right words " _interesting_ relationship"  
"What do you mean interesting?"  
"They were together for a little while but Thomas broke it off, I'm guessing Derek had a hard time letting it go since Thomas was the only person he'd been with that didn't manipulate him"  
"Oh. Oh god. What if- what if Tommy still likes him like that? What if I was just a distraction or- or"  
"Newt you are definitely _not_ a distraction. I see the way Thomas looks at you, like you're the only thing he sees. What he and Derek had would've never worked out, Derek just needs to learn when to leave the past in the past" Newt nodded  
"Thank you" he hugged Allison who happily hugged the boy back "what for?" She asked  
"For making me understand more"  
"No problem Newt"  
"Hey! Shanks! Get your butts inside it's time we find out what you are Newt!" Minho yelled then walked back inside - Allison and Newt following suit  
-  
Newt was asked to take his shirt off and he couldn’t help but feel self conscious of the scars that were scattered his body, despite this he did as he was told with slight hesitation that only Allison, Thomas and Derek noticed. Thomas’ face fell when he saw the mark in the centre of his chest, the burns on his side and forearms were still visible  
“I don’t care if you ask ya know” newt said “I’m not glass I ain’t gonna shatter”  
“how’d you get that one?” Allison pointed to on that spread across his collar bone  
“Oh I remember this, I had a fight with Gally because we disagreed on some stuff and let’s just say a knife got involved.”  
“And here I was thinking you were the calm one” Allison laughed  
“Yeah only after he made his place in the hierarchy _very_ clear to Gally” Minho looked to said boys and smirked  
“Nobody’s perfect man” Gally shrugged  
“What about that one” Derek grunted and newt followed his pointed finger to the one on his chest.  
“Oh” Newt whispered before continuing “that’s the one that reminds me how my life ended” he said simply  
“Yeah and it’s my fault”  
“Tommy-.” Thomas just dismissed newt with a small shake of the head and gestured for Deaton to continue  
Newt sat there with Deaton poking and prodding at him like he was an actual animal, it reminded him all to well of WCKD. After minutes of the seemingly endless examination Deaton stepped away and strolled over to a cabinet and pulled out some purple powder that a lot of the people in the room flinched at.  
“What’s that?” Newt asked  
“Wolfsbane” was the short answer he got from Deaton so he just nodded.  
Deaton came up to him with the jar opened  
“Give me your arm please” Newt did what was asked and Deaton took hold of his arm then proceeded to sprinkle a light dusting of it onto his arm. What’s this even supposed to do? Newt though - oh  
He hissed suddenly and jerked his arm out of Deatons grip and tried rubbing off the powder that was burning his arm  
“Ow bloody hell” came out with a string of curses, Thomas was immediately checking over Newt frantically, Newt just batted his hands away and shook his arm and turned towards Deaton.  
Derek was watching it all unfold and he looked newt dead in the eye and saw something, a darkness, a crazed like gleam in his eyes that appeared and disappeared just as quickly.  
“That was wolfsbane, it harms most supernatural beings so we know you’re one of them. The question is which one”  
-  
After listing various traits of supernatural beings there was one species that Newt seemed to fit into nicely.  
Smart, quick thinking, curious, protective, timid at times, sneaky, vicious at times.  
It all added up.  
“I’m pretty sure he is, I mean I feel like he’s like me, like I can trust him easily”  
“I think we have it figured out then”  
“Newt it seems you are what we call a werecoyote”  
He finally had an answer.

_He was a werecoyote._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update, schools started and works piling up.  
> but right now i'm trying to sort out a plot. I've got certain scenes and ideas i want to include so i hope i can do that.  
> Anyway enjoy the chapter :)

Everyone had retreated back to Derek's loft after the recent revelation to just hang about like any group of friends, that was one thing Thomas was grateful for the ability their group had for being so normal and like other teenagers even though they knew something could happen at anytime.

He had been talking with Minho and Lydia for a while until he noticed Newt was nowhere to be seen so naturally he went to Sonya who unfortunately hadn't seen him so he went to ask Allison since her and Newt seemed to be good friends already

"Hey Allison, have you seen Newt?"

"um i would guess he's on the balcony because Derek's staring in that direction, rather intensely might i add" she said motioning to the brooding werewolf

"do you know whats up with Derek? like i know we had a fling of some kind but since the clinic he's been worse"

"I'm not sure, maybe ask him but first go to Newt i think he needs you even if you don't see it" Allison smiled sweetly and gently pushed Thomas in the direction of the balcony, Derek broke his gaze only to see Thomas walk through the door leading outside.

-

Newt was stood staring up into the clear night sky where each star shone brightly, his hair was swaying in the soft breeze and the light from above shone on his eyes, he was thinking about all of them all of the gladers they lost: Chuck, Winston, Ben, Teresa, Alby - oh god Alby. He sucked in a breath closed his eyes then exhaled slowly as he leant on the wall. He missed Alby dearly he was his first friend the one person that had been with him in the beginning, the one person he could never forget no matter how far gone he could've gotten, Alby had sacrificed himself for his fellow gladers like a real hero would - he just wanted him back - nobody could fill the gaping hole that was left when his best friend had died, nobody, not Minho, not Gally, heck not even Thomas. He loved Thomas so much but even he couldn't fix the mess WCKD made of him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door creaking open revealing a worried looking Thomas,

"Hey you okay?"

"really Tommy? Okay?" he chuckled "i haven't been okay in a long time" His words hung in the air for a while until Thomas broke the silence

"yeah stupid question sorry"

"It's fine" Newt replied simply

"You've been more distant Newt, whats going on? Is it Derek? because i can talk to him" Thomas rushed

"well" he began "i have felt a little out of place and Derek is certainly not helping but at least he has a reason. I know you want me to get on with your friends and i will, i know i will but i just don't trust easy ya know? and finding out about what i am was... something"

"It's okay, i know it'll take you a while to trust them but they're all surprisingly patient for a bunch of wolves and coyotes" Thomas put his arm around Newt and he leaned into Thomas happily. They stood enveloped in each other for a long time until they decided it was too cold to stay outside no matter how close they got to each other.

upon reentering the room all eyes darted to them, smiles following after, well except from Derek. everyone went to sit on the couches but once again Derek was being an unsocial grump.

"Tommy you said before you were sorry you killed me" Newt turned to him and Thomas looked sad "You didn't" Surprise was written on his face and similar expressions were worn by everyone else

"what? no i did i- i stabbed you" Thomas was so confused and had become jittery

"You didn't, you may hate me but i can't let you live on thinking you took my life when-" his breath hitched

"when I killed myself" Newt looked to his boots sadly, "I'm sorry i knew that even when i was nearing the gone that- that i couldn't make you kill me, but you- all this time you thought you did it. I'm sor-"

Derek cut the boy off by grabbing him and holding him to the floor

"YOU'RE A PSYCHOTIC SON OF A BITCH" Derek growled, Minho and Thomas tried to pry the man off of him but he wouldn't budge

"Get off me!" Newt struggled underneath him

"THERE'S SOMETHING GOING ON WITH YOU I SAW YOUR EYES! THERES SOMETHING DARKER GOING ON" Dereks claws were digging into Newts shoulders when the coyote just snapped. He threw Derek off with such force that the werewolf went crashing to the ground.

Newts eyes were glowing a vibrant blue - which shocked and confused many - he was breathing heavily and emitting a low growl

"i told you to get off me wolf." he licked his lips "people like you never listen" and with that Newt was attacking Derek.

Oh how the tables have turned.

The pack sprung into action and Thomas grabbed Newts arm before he could land another punch

"Newt stop! Please!" The blonde wouldn't listen and tried to get Thomas to release his arm, the brunette didn't which made Newt angrier and he scratched Thomas' arm making said boy cry out in pain. This seemed to snap Newt out of his trance, he blinked his eyes and looked down at Derek who was bloody and looking slightly unnerved.

"I- I'm sorry- I'm sorry" Newt stuttered getting off Derek looking to his hands - that were also splattered with blood - then to Thomas who clutched his arm to his chest, Minho and Lydia hovered around him but he was only focused on Newt.

Newts heart broke when he saw Thomas, his Tommy sat there hurt because of something he has done

"Tommy I- god i'm so sorry. I-" tears dripped from Newts eyes as he left the room

"Newt! wait!" but it was too late, he was gone. "someone please go after him" he looked to Malia and Jordan "please" that was all it took to get them to rush after Newt

"god damn it" Minho mumbled

"Why are you sending people to get him? he just attacked me and hurt you! what's to say he won't hurt Malia and Parrish?! He's a lost cause!" Derek said furiously

"Because we need to help him!" Minho yelled, Sonya flinched, she'd never seen her best friend so angry   
"He's been through more than most of you could imagine! The flare the disease that made him lose his mind destroyed him! so don't you dare say he's a lost cause!" Minho was refraining from punching Derek in the face - for Thomas' sake -

"We have to help him, if the flare isn't really gone then-" Thomas paused " Newts biggest fear was never dying, It was forgetting, losing his mind to the virus, hurting us" his voice was weak

"they'll find him greenie, and Newt's stronger that you think he'll get through this" Gally said and patted Thomas on the back sympathetically. Derek huffed and trudged up the stairs to his room

"yeah i hope so" Thomas whispered

"hey Tom come with me I'll wrap your arm up" Allison led him to the bathroom and got him to sit on the edge of the bath whilst she grabbed the necessary supplies from the bathroom cabinet, once she had everything she crouched opposite Thomas, took his arm and started to clean the wound

"He'll be back, i mean if he can come back from the dead, he can certainly come back after he's cooled off" Thomas could tell Allison was trying to mask her worry but even though he knew it she made him calmer, a lot of the pack said they were like brother and sister, they would help each other with homework, have stupid little fights over nothing and they were just so at ease with one another.

"Its just i feel like i should be mad at him but how can i when its my fault for thinking i killed him" Thomas stopped talking and watched as Allison began to wrap his forearm

"Tom what Newt did was what he thought was best, i mean he asked you to kill him but you refused, and i'm guessing that even though he had - was it called the flare?" Thomas nodded "even though he had the flare he still knew it was cruel to ask that of you, he truly loves you and nothing will change that, he would never leave you behind" Allison huffed then stood up "there you go now come on you should get home if theres anywhere Newt would go it would be the one place he's familiar with" As Allison was about to leave Thomas caught her wrist

"Thank you Ally"

"awh i feel special i have a nickname" Thomas shook his head with laughter

"yeah very special"

"So you're obviously very special to Newt"

"yeah" he whispered "you know you're special to me too Ally i mean you're the only person allowed to call me Tom"

"really?"

"yeah there was Teresa but you know" Allison nodded in understanding "well lets go try avoid questions and go to my house. is it cool if you hang out with me for a while because i don't wanna be alone right now and Scott would ask too many questions same goes for Lydia"

"of course, and besides I still need to see that movie you keep going on about" The pair laughed and headed out of the bathroom, ignored all the questions thrown at them, and said goodbye to the others.

-

It had been 4 hours since Thomas had returned home with Allison and the two had watched an Indiana Jones movie, and now Allison was sleeping peacefully on the couch unlike Thomas who was staring blankly at the TV and checking the time constantly. He had received a text from Malia saying they hadn't found Newt yet but they were going to keep looking.   
All the waiting around was killing Thomas, so he was going to look for himself.  
He carefully got up off the couch without disturbing Allison and pulled in his boots and jacket before leaving the house a quickly and quietly as possible.  
Where would he be? Where in Beacon Hills is he familiar with?   
Then it hit him. The nemeton.   
It was the first place Newt had been, where he woke up after he died.   
Thomas shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked through the forest, leaves crunching and tree branches snapping underfoot. He spent a good 20 minutes looking for the nemeton and he was getting desperate,   
"Come on Newt where are you" Thomas mumbled to himself, then he saw him sat on top of the tree stump, cross legged with his head in his hands.  
"Newt!" Thomas yelled as he ran towards him, Newts head snapped up an his expression fell into one of guilt when he saw Thomas. He was about to leave when Thomas grabbed a hold of his arm  
"Tommy I don't want to hurt you again! I'm sorry i didn't tell you and I know you're mad at me just  _please_! I don't want to cause anymore damage"  
Thomas just stared at Newt a confused look on his face  
"Wha- Newt I don't hate you!" Thomas let go of Newts arm and put his hands on either side of Newts so he could make the blonde look at him  
"Right look at me! I don't hate you I could  _never_ hate you ok? I love you too much, what happened back at the loft was an accident Derek made you mad and I would be too if he slammed me into the floor and started yelling. You just found out you're a werecoyote and that's a lot to take in and Derek hasn't made it easy" Thomas sighed "look just come back with me, Minho is so worried so is Sonya and Parrish. If you come back with me I can help you keep control and we can figure out what's going on with you ok?" He was looking at Newt the desperation in his voice was crystal clear.  
"All your friends are gonna hate me and I won't be welcome wherever they are"

"thats so far from the truth! ok Derek maybe- but the others they understand what you're going through-"

"NOBODY CAN UNDERSTAND!" Thomas flinched which seemed to go unnoticed by Newt "i am straight up losing my mind, again! i can't go through it again, i just  _can't"_ Newt visibly deflated and sank to the floor, Thomas following suit. They sat in silence until Newt began to talk again

"you know i always liked to sit or lay on the floor, sounds weird but i felt like i was closer to were i belonged" 

"what do you mean?" Thomas asked gently 

"whenever I'm sat on the floor I feel closer to the ground, because I've hit rock bottom" Newt sighed when Thomas didn't reply "i know its stupid and depressing Tommy"

"Newt, you can't let yourself think like that"

"too late Tommy because I've been thinking like this for as long as i can bloody remember" His tone had a bitterness to it "well anyway of you're so sure your friends wont want to rip my throat out then i guess we could head back" Thomas felt as though a weight had been lifted 

"yeah lets go home" Thomas stood and held a hand out to Newt who took it and was pulled up to stand, the pair was about to turn and walk back when an something flew only millimetres away from Newts face and lodged itself into a tree. Thomas hesitantly moves forward and saw upon further inspection that the object was an arrow.

but not any random arrow, on the arrowhead there were four letters carved into it.

it couldn't be? 

Thomas lifted the arrow to show Newt.

Those four letters made them both feel uncomfortable and to be honest -  _terrified_  

four stupid letters that haunted many dreams.

 

WCKD.


End file.
